If
\[\frac{\cos^4 \alpha}{\cos^2 \beta} + \frac{\sin^4 \alpha}{\sin^2 \beta} = 1,\]then find the sum of all possible values of
\[\frac{\sin^4 \beta}{\sin^2 \alpha} + \frac{\cos^4 \beta}{\cos^2 \alpha}.\]
Explanation: We can write the first equation as
\[\frac{\cos^4 \alpha}{\cos^2 \beta} + \frac{\sin^4 \alpha}{\sin^2 \beta} = \cos^2 \alpha + \sin^2 \alpha.\]Then
\[\cos^4 \alpha \sin^2 \beta + \sin^4 \alpha \cos^2 \beta = \cos^2 \alpha \cos^2 \beta \sin^2 \beta + \sin^2 \alpha \cos^2 \beta \sin^2 \beta,\]so
\[\cos^4 \alpha \sin^2 \beta + \sin^4 \alpha \cos^2 \beta - \cos^2 \alpha \cos^2 \beta \sin^2 \beta - \sin^2 \alpha \cos^2 \beta \sin^2 \beta = 0.\]We can write this as
\[\cos^2 \alpha \sin^2 \beta (\cos^2 \alpha - \cos^2 \beta) + \sin^2 \alpha \cos^2 \beta (\sin^2 \alpha - \sin^2 \beta) = 0.\]Note that
\[\sin^2 \alpha - \sin^2 \beta = (1 - \cos^2 \alpha) - (1 - \cos^2 \beta) = \cos^2 \beta - \cos^2 \alpha,\]so
\[\cos^2 \alpha \sin^2 \beta (\cos^2 \alpha - \cos^2 \beta) - \sin^2 \alpha \cos^2 \beta (\cos^2 \alpha - \cos^2 \beta) = 0.\]Hence,
\[(\cos^2 \alpha - \cos^2 \beta)(\cos^2 \alpha \sin^2 \beta - \sin^2 \alpha \cos^2 \beta) = 0.\]Therefore, either $\cos^2 \alpha = \cos^2 \beta$ or $\cos^2 \alpha \sin^2 \beta = \sin^2 \alpha \cos^2 \beta.$

If $\cos^2 \alpha \sin^2 \beta = \sin^2 \alpha \cos^2 \beta,$ then
\[\cos^2 \alpha (1 - \cos^2 \beta) = (1 - \cos^2 \alpha) \cos^2 \beta,\]which simplifies to $\cos^2 \alpha = \cos^2 \beta.$

So in either case, $\cos^2 \alpha = \cos^2 \beta.$  Then $\sin^2 \alpha = \sin^2 \beta,$ so
\[\frac{\sin^4 \beta}{\sin^2 \alpha} + \frac{\cos^4 \beta}{\cos^2 \alpha} = \frac{\sin^4 \beta}{\sin^2 \beta} + \frac{\cos^4 \beta}{\cos^2 \beta} = \sin^2 \beta + \cos^2 \beta = \boxed{1}.\]